


Crying in the Club

by Zlix



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Multi, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: Johnny who is the most likely to be destined alone meets someone unexpectedly in weird circumstances. Will this be his chance to turn his life around before he takes over his family's company? Or it'll be the unforeseen downfall of the Mighty CEO in training.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	1. Episode 1

“Hey J, have you created your profile?”  
“No, don’t bother me again with it,” I said to Taeyong, but let’s just call him TY. He prefers it like that. And maybe you’re wondering what’s he talking about, he’s bugging me to create a dating app profile for months now. He said that I'm already 25 and still single. Like what the fuck is his problem with me not dating? I’m busy dealing with my Dad’s Company which someday I will inherit. Yes, I sing and dance from time to time but to manage a company full of artists and trainees, I don’t see myself very confident in that area.  
“NO? NO? WTF. FINE IM CREATING YOU WANT. THANK ME LATER!”  
“What? Don’t you dare!”  
“Anyways, meet me later at the bar later. I need a drink!”  
“Your treat? *Grin emoji*”  
“No, yours always!”  
“Plus, you owe me!” he added.  
I ignored the last message from TY and I didn’t hear anything from him again this morning. He’s probably on the tracks now, speeding away with his baby. Now with peace and quiet, I can now continue with my work. I really should finish this one or else dad will nag me to death. I swear that he is just like mom when nagging or maybe much worse, I rarely see mom nags me when I do something stupid or didn’t finish my work with the company but dad just exploded once he hears that I did something, even when he’s in a meeting with the shareholders or some VIP, he will postpone it and come to my room and talk endlessly.  
“9 PM, the bar. VIP Room 1! Don’t be late or you’ll be sorry.” TY sends a warning message to me, he’s always like this but he's the one who is always late. Why am I surprised?  
Maybe I could finish the paper works earlier than expected, it’s already 8 pm and I just need to select which trainee will we accept for this year’s program. My eyes are already strained and tired from watching all the audition, I tried to limit it to around 20-30 videos per day since that’s mostly what I do other than background checking. Dad says that I at least learn how to manage a team or group of trainees before I can become half of what he is.   
“Hmm, Lee Mark, Kim Jungwoo, and Kim Doyoung they have decent auditions. Should I pass them or not?”  
Why am I talking to myself out loud? Fine, let’s just do it tomorrow or I’m going to be late.  
I put their files back inside the trainee folders and close my laptop. Grabbed my jacket from the hanger stand and flick the lights off before heading out the elevator.  
“I’m on my way, where are you!” Another text from TY. Seriously I know he’s still taking a shower somewhere and not on his way.  
“Yeah, you are.”  
“Are you mocking me? JOHNNY SUH DON’T YOU DAREEEE!!!”  
“So, where you are right now?”  
“Downtown with Yuta. You don’t know him yet.”  
“Are you bringing him along? *smirk emoji*”  
“Yes, so what! Just be nice to him later.”  
I arrived 10 minutes late, but it seems TY is still not here, so I book VIP Room 1 and relaxed there. Ordered some beers and snacks since I don’t know how many did, he invite there. It’s always like this, he asked to go to the bar then bring along some random stranger from god knows where. Seriously he needs to fix his one-night thing, it’s annoying. The VIP Room seems newly refurbished, the couch is new, covered in black leather which is not the slippery one. Lights have also been changed to something nice, there’s also the light switch that can make it either dim or normal lights. Also, the newly tinted windows from the outside but you can see the outside of the room from the inside. Not big but enough to see the hall before coming in here. The Karaoke machine is now connected to a 55” wall-mounted screen, that’s nice. At least it’s worth staying here.  
“Where are you? I’m drunk half the buck of beers now!”  
“Almost there! Don’t freak out!” How can I not freak out, I'm alone in this room with 2 buckets of beers and some foods that I don’t eat much, also I’ve run out of songs to sing.  
“Wow, you still got the nerve!” After 20 minutes, he finally arrived.  
“Sorry, but I’m here now and this is Yuta.”  
“Hi,” Yuta said while sitting down on the left corner of the couch, he’s wearing some ripped jeans and a hoodie, a typical youngster outfit. He seems a little younger than me or he just has some good skin.  
“Okay, I’m going to the restroom. You stay here and drink!” I said while trying to maintain my balance, it seems I’m a little bit tipsy from drink a bucket of beer.  
“You okay? Want me to come?”  
“No, stay there.”  
And TY completely forgets about me and focus on his date, they are whispering and giggling. Yeah, like it’s that funny, don’t mind the tipsy giant who is wobbling on the way to the door. The good thing about this VIP Room is it’s near the restroom. I slowly make my way to the restroom, the lights on the hallway are not helping and it’s making my head dizzy.  
I do my thing on one of the stalls and I’m almost done when I saw this hole on the stall, someone is also using the stall next to mine.  
“That’s nice, I wonder how that taste,” the mysterious guy said, I think he’s drunk.   
“Want to taste it?” I jokingly said while zipping my pants.  
“Come ov-over!”  
I don’t why but I found myself inside this small cubicle with an unknown guy sucking my dick. He’s so warm and wet, his tongue is playing with my head and it’s enough to make me moan. I tilt my head backward and snake my hands around his head. Grabbed his hair, his smooth and silky hair. Pushed hard to make his mouth deep in my cock. I can feel him choking and cover my dick thick with his saliva that it’s dripping out from his mouth, that pink soft lips are now drooling.  
He keeps playing around with my dick, sucking and licking it good. I can’t control it any longer, the way he's doing is not like any other, it’s better than when I do it alone, I never felt this good, having someone sucked my dick so bad like their life depends on it. I keep moaning and is out of breath I had to hold on to the door end so I can maintain my standing while still grabbing his head.  
“huuu, i-i-I'm almost there!”  
“haaaa! D-d-do it.”  
“G-g-g-ive it to me! Huuuu” He added in between licking my head.  
After some intense blowjob of my life, I cum myself inside his hot, wet mouth. He sucks my dry that it sent a slight shiver to my body, I almost lost the energy from my legs but managed to stand.  
“That’s so fucking good,” I said while trying to wipe the sweats and excess cum from my dick then tuck it back inside my pants.  
He didn’t respond to me and just sit there still. It seems like he swallowed it all, I don’t know what to do anymore so I decided to leave him alone.  
“Thanks. See you around!” and I completely closed the door of the stall, wash my hands and head back to the VIP room.  
“What took you so long?”  
“Why are you so sweaty?”  
“Nothing, just vomit.”  
“You should go home; I can’t come with you though.”  
Maybe I should, I’m tired and I can’t tell him that I had a blowjob in the restroom just now. I took my jacket grabbed my card.  
“No, it’s on me. Pay me back later!” He said while grabbing another bottle of beer.  
I put the card back in my wallet and went out of the room and the bar, my head spinning so bad, but I found myself in front of my apartment. Enter the pin code on the door lock and head in. Slowly removing my clothes, I want to take a shower but too tired to clean me. Finally, I lay atop my bed and drift to sleep.  
“JOHNNY! JOHNNY! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”  
“Did you change the passcode again?”  
I slowly opened my eyes and squinted against the beam of lights coming into my bedroom window, someone keeps knocking and entering the wrong passcode on my door lock. I sat up and grabbed my head, I’m having a major hangover.  
“Open the goddamn door, Johnny!” Now he simply slamming the door.  
“Yeah, coming!” I shouted while heading to the door.  
Who the fuck is coming at this time of the hour, everyone knows that I hate it when someone wakes me up and in a groggy state.  
“Holy fuck JOHNNY put on some clothes!” He said after slamming the door shut.  
I don’t know what’s TY was saying about but then I looked down and instantly grabbed the pants laying on the floor. I forgot that I undress and slept naked last night.  
“I know you’re hung and all but no need to flaunt it like that. Jeez!”  
“Why are you here so early in the morning?” I asked.  
TY was picking up my clothes and dumped it on the sofa, grabbed the TV remote, and switch it open.  
“Where’s your phone? Tried calling you all morning and look outside, it’s noon!” he said while browsing through the network catalog looking for something.  
“It’s probably on the back pocket of my pants.”  
“No, it’s not here.”  
“What?” I immediately run towards the sofa and rummage to the pockets of my pants and jacket. How come it’s not here, did I drop it somewhere? I’m so dizzy that I can’t remember where.  
“Never mind, seems like you’re drunk!” TY said while immersed in his laughing  
“Called you earlier and someone will return it to you in your office.”  
“Did something else happened while you’re in the restroom? Tell me!” He grabbed me and pushed down the sofa.  
“Stop teasing me before you regret it!” He let go of me and sat on the corner of the sofa, pouting.  
I went back to the office to meet this mysterious guy who has my phone, TY accompanied me since he is the way to contact the guy and my phone. We waited inside the company lobby and watched all the people passing by who might be possibly the mysterious guy we’re looking for.  
After a few minutes of waiting, we tried to call my phone again. He answered and said that he’s near, we said that we’re waiting in the lobby near the round table. Since it’s the most obvious part of the lobby and no one is sitting near us he will easily spot us.  
“Hey, it might be him.” TY pointed to the slim guy who just entered the lobby panting, out of breath. We stand up and ring the phone again to confirm, and just as we suspected he is the one holding my phone. He stood up and walked towards us. “H-hi. Here’s your phone!” He handed it over and I took it.  
“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver! How can I repay you?” I said while checking the phone, nothing seems out of the ordinary since it’s locked.  
“Treat us to dinner, get his number go!” TY ordering me around like I’m a kid.  
I saw him fidget like he’s uncomfortable around us. Hold on, upon closer look he appears to be someone I know, but I can’t put my finger on it.  
“No, it’s alright. I gotta go, I’m late.” He turned around and starting to walk.  
“Where you off to? Let us drop you off.” TY followed the kid and put his arms over its shoulder.  
“It’s okay, it’s here anyway. Waiting for the update on the audition.” He brushes off the arms of TY and distance himself. It looks like his immune to TY charms. That’s a first! I haven’t seen someone other than me that the charm of the mighty Taeyong has been brushed off.  
“Hey kid, what’s your name?” I asked while trying to hide my laughter from the earlier thought.  
“Mark Lee.”  
“Mark, mark-- mark Lee.” I murmured.  
TY gave me a look like asking me what’s wrong.  
“Okay, you pass the audition.” I now remember the name, it’s the one from the three last application that I haven’t reviewed yet, but he seems like a nice kid, he might shock me during the training.  
“What? How did you know that? Are you playing with me?”  
“No, he’s not. He’s in charge of the Audition and Training. You lucky kid!” TY smirked trying to get close to Mark.  
“Hey, get his number. I’m hungry let’s go.” TY gave up and started walking towards the lobby entrance.  
“Hyung, come on”  
Why does it seem familiar? That voice, I know I heard it somewhere. This hangover is not helping with the thinking.  
“i-it’s you, the guy from last night!”


	2. Episode II

Even with this lingering hangover that slightly throbbing in my head, I can faintly remember some of the pieces of what actually happened last night at the bar, just piece it together and there you have it. He’s the guy that I have done it with, you know that wet n’ hot, mind-blowing blowjob I have ever received. I really have trouble how to describe it, other than that, I can still picture him putting the tip of my dick into his wet lips, down to his tongue, and finally inside. Just with this thought, I’m getting a hard-on, such a scrupulous way of attracting someone.  
“What are you talking about?” Confusion can be heard in his tone.  
“You don’t remember? Then how do you have my phone?” Seems like he can’t remember anything or just playing dumb with me.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t revoke my decision,” I said while closing in the gap between us. With his height, he sure walks fast.  
“Hey Ty, go play somewhere.” I’ve finally used the code for him. It’s the code we decided before in college that when we’re with someone and need to talk in private we will use this code. Just hope that he still remembers it since he’s the one who comes up with it and uses it often when he liked someone and wants to have a private time.  
He gave me a stern look before picking up his phone from the inner pocket of his jacket. Actually, not his jacket but rather it’s mine, before we left my apartment, he decided to change his outfit since quote-unquote “Take a look at me! I LOOK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”.  
“Oops, looks like I need to go. I have a date! See ya fellas!” And with that, he’s gone.  
I’m now left with this newbie trainee at my company. “Let’s go?” I asked while grabbing his arm.  
I dragged him to the elevator and pressed the 25th floor, it’s the private area where VIPs like me take lunch or use when we have private meetings with clients over lunch or dinner.  
“So you really can’t remember last night?” He just gave me a sigh and move to the far corner of the elevator.  
I’m getting anxious with all this silence; it’s killing me along with this hangover.  
“Fine, I won’t bother you with it. Let’s just eat.” I’m getting famished since I haven’t eaten all day, at least give me coffee or something to cure this hangover. Jeez, I didn’t drink that much but how come I had this one. It’s all his fault for getting late and asking me to book a room and just let me drink all of it.  
The elevator beeps finally we have arrived at the right floor. The door opens showing the front desk and a Male receptionist, who is busy typing and checking his computer screen. He didn’t seem to notice us exiting the elevator. How useless.  
I coughed a little to get his attention, and he finally noticed us. He hurriedly greets us and checks his computer screen again.  
“Your room has been prepared sir; do you want the usual?”  
“No, bring the menu.” I walked past the desk and headed to my room. The hallway has a velvet carpet all the way the entire floor, it has those antique decors that you can only find in some areas in England.  
Upon entering the room, you can only see a small round table with a three lit candle in the middle. The wall is as red as the carpet outside with small interior décor hanging from the walls. The vibes are like I brought someone for a date.  
All through the room is dim due to the curtains being closed so you can utilize the candle and ignite the mood in the air. I still find it disturbing.  
“Get in and seat. Don’t worry this is on me.” Why do I look like someone that has to kidnap someone out of their will? I just want to eat that’s all.  
“Okay.” Wow, what a response. Nevertheless, he entered and look around the room before seating.  
“We’re just going to eat then go to the basement afterward.”  
“Basement? Why?” I can see him shook a little, is he scared?  
“Practice? What else? Today’s the first lesson for trainee too.” I added. He seemed to calm down a bit.  
A soft knock has been heard and the receptionist earlier entered the room with the menu in his hand. He placed over in front of us and waited for our orders. I gave it a quick scan then peek at Mark, he seems to be hesitating about what he likes to eat or what to order even though I said that I will pay for it. I put down the menu and took his away, I’m going to order for him since he's taking his time.  
“Just get me a steak and coffee then pasta and burgers for this guy.” I handed the menu back to the receptionist and waived.  
“Also, some coke please,” Mark whispered.  
“A coke it is sir.” The receptionist closed the door behind and left.  
With these dim lights and the ambiance in the air, all I could do while waiting is look at him. The tiny sweat forming on his forehead from running earlier and kind of messed up hair, that brown eyes which reminds me of hazelnut down to that luscious red lips. So red and soft, I want to touch it.  
“Is something wrong with my face?” He asked while taking a sip of his water.  
Now that he made his lips wet then use his tongue to lick the remaining water to moisten his lips, it’s like he’s doing it on purpose, teasing me up. I wonder if it’s still hot like last night. Just looking at him, I can’t help myself but get aroused. His innocence like figure and look. How can’t I be charmed by him? I haven’t felt like this before, I need to control myself before I jumped out of this seat and taste that sweet red lips of his.  
I shifted my weight and nudge a little the growing lion in my pants, it’s a wrong day to wear tight jeans, once I stood up later, he can see that the sleeping lion has awakened a bit. Not that he hasn’t seen it before, now that we’re sober, I don’t know how to react. Maybe it’ll go back to sleep while we’re eating, but damn--- this boy knows how to tease someone.  
He’s now fidgeting over his drink; he keeps tapping it using all his fingers.  
“Can’t wait for the food?” I asked to break the silence.  
He looks at me then to the door and back to me, he shakes his head a little but also gave a small nod.  
“Is that a no on the food and yes to getting out?”  
“Hmm.”  
Before I can ask another question, we heard a soft knock on the door. “Your food is ready sir”  
“Come in” 2 guys in plain white half long sleeve entered the room while pulling out a tray cart. One serves the Steak and pour the coffee then place it in front of me and the other one serves the pasta and burger to Mark.  
“Do you want some ice to your coke sir?” The waiter asked Mark while placing the Coke and a tall glass near his plate.  
“Just leave the ice here, we’ll call if we need anything else,” I said then the two waiters nod and closed the door after they left.  
“Please eat.” I grab my coffee and stood up out of my chair. I heard a little noise, a clasp of metal and plate-- and looks like he dropped his fork.  
“What’s wrong?” Putting back down the coffee I picked up earlier.  
“Nothing.” He murmured while covering his face with his hoodie.  
I chuckled and then it hit me, I forgot that the mighty lion Is half awake, he must have seen that since it’s in his line of sight. Must be very embarrassing that the guy you sucked last night is sitting in front of you and you were having dinner with him, not to mention he’s going to be your boss or manager.  
Now that It comes to this, I have nothing to lose. I really can’t hold back anymore. The more that we keep being silent the more that I think about eating him for dinner.  
I stood back up, ignoring the fact that I’m getting the mighty lion fully awake. As he notices me moving slightly closer towards him, he put down his fork and took a sip from his freshly opened Coke which was poured over the tall glass. From the way that he looks, he seems kind of nervous to me.  
I now stand behind Mark and put one hand on his shoulder.  
I leaned over to level with his face and whispered, “Do you like teasing people?”  
With my hands on his right shoulder, I can feel that his body tense up. And with an unexpected course of the event, he faced me. With just inches apart, I can feel the warmth from his breath. Slightly smelled like pasta and coke but nonetheless, it was sweet.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smirked and looked straight into my eyes.  
“Don’t play with me, you can’t fathom what I can do to you.” Suddenly his hands found its way and snaked around my waist and back.  
“Try me,” and with his words like a whisper, I grabbed the back of the head and kissed him.  
Just like what I thought of earlier, his lips taste so sweet. It was so soft that I couldn’t resist using my tongue and played with it. The moment that I used it; he gets back to me by using his. This is just a normal kiss now, sooner or later clothes will be on the floor.  
It’s been a few minutes now, but my mouth is still attached to his, gasping for air and then returning to play with his tongue. We’re standing now and both my hands are snaked around his waist and his around the back of head.  
Didn’t realize that we have reached the glass windows as mark hit his body with it and made a thudding sound. With the night light entering the windows and lit candles that brighten the slightly dim room. It was a perfect place for doing something naughty, other than having dinner with your partner. This room has other meaning to it.  
Mark let go of his hold of me and quickly looking for the button of my pants, with the sound of clicking he unbuttoned my pants and slowly pulling it down.  
“It seems like you’re wet just by kissing me,” Mark said in between our kiss.  
He tilted his head and move towards my neck, leaving trails of kiss while he goes down on his knees making me follow his gaze then looking back up.  
 _A soft moan has left my mouth._


	3. Episode III

As Mark made his way down, he left tiny trails of kisses on my body. He held my arms up onto the walls to prevent me from touching him, and it just made me want to touch him more.  
As soon as his already wet lips touch my body, it kind of sent a sensual tingling up my brain -- It's like I'm getting high from this one. The sensation has been just enough to weaken my knee; just what kind of drug is having this kid around me. The more he touches me, the more that I'm getting addicted to him.  
Finally, he stops. He looked at me with a playful smile. "Are you sure about this?"  
"As long as you don't forget about it this time." I gave the most sincere smile I could ever make and looked away. The way that he's making a face is too much for me to take.  
All of the built-up nervousness and awkwardness from earlier is now gone and replaced by the sound of soft moans coming out of our mouths. Mark pulled the only piece of clothing that is covering my precious junior; he grabbed it from the tip of the head that keeps oozing out a slightly thick pre-cum. He tapped it with his index finger and played around with it.  
I put my hand atop his head and grabbed it, While the other hand is covering my mouth, stopping myself from letting out a loud moan.  
I can feel my body tense up; I can't take it any longer. The longer that he keeps on doing this to me, the more that I can't stop myself from forcing my way into his mouth.

"You taste sweet," Mark said while slowly sucking his finger, which the one he used to play with my head.  
I just looked at him, begging him to suck me off. I know he can feel that my hand is getting tighter and shaking.  
He looked at me one last time and started licking my head down to my balls.  
"Look at me, I wanna see your beautiful face," I mutter, and he obeys. After getting my dick covered with his tongue, he then sucks my head. The warmth of his mouth is so nostalgic, slowly getting enveloped with his tongue and mouth. While in a trance, I unconsciously pulled his head towards me, making him gag over the size of my dick inside his mouth. He tries to force his way to remove it but gave up afterward, soon as I came back to reality, I slowly lessen my grip on his head and guide it to pace back and forth. My dick is completely soaked with excessive pre-cum and drool dripping from both my balls and the edge of his mouth.

"Let's do it." I pulled him back up to face me. Mark tensed up again; I gave the best reassuring face that I can muster up.  
"Don't be scared; I'll be gentle to you," I said and gave him a peck on his right cheek. He sighed and nod.  
We switched places putting him to face the window overlooking the city lights that shines bright in the night sky. I slowly pulled down his pants and boxers.  
"Have you played with yourself before or ---" I asked while squeezing and leaving a trace on his ass.  
"Uhhh- " he whimpered and letting out inconsistent soft moans.  
"Answer me," I whispered in his ear, sending a shiver to his body.  
"I only played with myself," he said in between moans.  
"And?" I whispered again and squeezing both his ass and nipple.  
I kept waiting for his answer, but he keeps ignoring the question. Fine by me, but why do I feel uneasy about it.  
I want him to answer it, but I don't want to imply anything since I'm not even sure what we have is real or just a fling. All I know is that every time that I see him, I want to be by his side. I want him to notice me for myself and not the one who he gave a blowjob at a bar restroom.  
"It seems like you're enjoying this huh;" I said while going for a soft bite on his neck.   
As much as I want to mark my territory, I don't want to leave some bite mark on his body that could be seen later on during his practice.  
"You're already wet just from this, and you're teasing me earlier?" I justified, still leaving traces of bite marks on his back.  
I opened the top drawer of the table beside us and blindly rummaging it to look for a small packet of condoms and rip it open using my teeth.  
I slowly place it at the tip of my dick and slide it down, covering the entire shaft.  
I embrace Mark's small frame and resting my chin on his shoulder; I can see from the window's reflection that he is either anticipating it or scared of it.  
Slowly sliding it up and down the gap of his ass cheeks, mark twitches at least twice.  
Without hesitation now, I insert the tip of my cock inside his hole. Mark let out a moan, slamming his hand on the window while the other grabbed hold of my arm, squeezing it ever so tightly.  
"Breath, you're getting tight. I like it."  
As soon as Mark loosen up his tight hole and get his breathing under control, I tried to reposition myself but ended up slipping and thrusting it forward, making Mark's legs tremble and moan harder.  
Tears are starting to form in the corner of his eyes; his body is shaking due to shock and the sudden pain. Also, the scratch he made earlier is now bleeding lightly.  
I secured the hold of his body and lifted him; my cock was still inside of him. It's not easy as it looks like since mark's ass is squirming hard.  
I've put him down at the end of the table and took the plates and placed them on the corner of the table, with this thought I've removed myself from his inside.  
"Turn around and lay down for me." He did what he was told to while raising his legs too.  
I inched closer and slapped my dick onto his hole. I remember that it was what they do in porn before putting it back inside.


End file.
